


Sollux: Pay the Seadwelling Innkeeper anyway you can.

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Dungeons and Dragons, M/M, One Shot, Smut, black to red - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor and right now you hate your best friend almost enough for it to be more than platonic. </p><p>You can't believe he left you alone with the stupid sea dweller and now you have to ask for a place to spend the day now that your game has ended for the night. You'll have to suck it up and pay the price and hope you've got the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux: Pay the Seadwelling Innkeeper anyway you can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one for my good friend~ I don't really edit my work guys so if you catch any errors please let me know. Enjoy~!

Your name is Sollux Captor and right now you hate your best friend almost enough for it to be more than platonic. 

This was supposed to just be a games night like always, even if most of the group wasn't available to play. A bunch of you took to that strange tabletop game Dungeons and Dragons, a less intense version of FLARP, so that Tavros could join in. After some debate you even all ended up with costumes just like if you were FLARPing, you'd almost dropped out of it when that decision was met. You didn't though, after Karkat bullied you into joining in by setting up the first game at your hive. Without telling you. But that's not what he'd done to piss you off tonight. No today the game was being played out in Eridan's stupid shipwreck turned hive. He'd insisted on it the moment the suggestion of a nautical themed campaign was mentioned. 

You don't know if everyone else dropped out because of that or if they're excuses were real but either way you'd found yourself sitting with just Eridan and Karkat this evening, feeling dumb in your costume and taking it out on the sensitive sea dweller. It was funny to watch him flail. Even if it did end up calling the game quits earlier than normal. Karkat just didn't want to deal with Eridan's whining any more. 

Even that you could have lived with though, not like ending the game early really bothered you. No. The problem was that Eridan had asked you to take a look at his husktop just to see if you could figure out what was wrong with it. It wasn't a big deal and it didn't take that long to figure out the problem but when you pushed your chair back and cracked your fingers after the fix you found yourself without a ride home. Fucking Karkat had up and left in the shuttle you shared to get here and when you tried to call for another one you were informed it was too late to get to the ship and back to your hivestem before dawn. Well fuck. You couldn't have afforded the shuttle yourself but still, you did not want to spend the day here. Alone. With Eridan. 

You were going to kill Karkat the next time you saw him. 

You stare at the computer screen before you as you pretend to still be working on fixing the problem, you're really just modifying code to make it more effective. Not that you would normally be doing anything to make the seadouche's life any easier but you heard him come into the room a minute ago and you don't really want to talk to him right now. He hovers for a minute or two before shuffling off, probably to clean up after the snack binge gaming alway brings. You follow after a few more keystrokes. He probably needed to know you were going to have to crash the day here.

He's still in his costume, you would have shed your's the moment the game was done if you were at your hive. Well, he wasn't in his full getup, his cape and most of his necklaces are piled off on a table. He looked more like a merchant now rather than the stupid prince he insisted upon playing. You tried not to snicker at the thought, remembering how mad he'd been with you this evening because you'd managed to woe a fishy princess out from under him. He'd howled about how that should be impossible since you played a rogue but Karkat had just told him to shut up and deal with the rolls. You'd had all the luck in that one.

You're struck with an idea and its only because you're still in your gaming outfit that you even bother to follow through on it. 

"Good evening inn keeper, I need a room." You're snickering as you speak, Eridan's expression is perfect. You've surprised him with your idea and he clearly likes it because he responds in turn.

"I'm sorry travveller but I run a profitable business here and I doubt you can afford a room even for one day." He smirks back at you, his answer not the one you wanted to hear. "I'm shore you knoww wwhere the door is, try your luck somewwhere else."

You frown at his response, angry. He was seriously going to leave you out to fry? Well you don't exactly play a fair game even when Karkat is there to mediate, what was the point in being chaotic neutral if you didn't use it to your advantage. The cackle of your psionics leaves your hair standing on end and they bring Eridan to his knees. He snarls at you but the light in his eyes tells you that he knows what your up to and wants it just as badly. Good. You saunter over to bring your mouth down hard on his, and he nips your lips enough to draw blood. A satisfied trill escapes his throat and you can't have that. Cant have him thinking he's won anything. 

You straighten. Damnit, the entire night you'd been fighting against your bulges. The bickering during the game had them ready to unsheathe in a heartbeat, that sting of Eridan's bite had been an invitation for them. You drop your pants in record time and you can see him eyeing your twin bulges hungrily. Well, better give him what he wants. 

Despite the defiance in expression, the sea dweller is careful with his fangs as he takes them into his mouth. They coil and twist around his tongue and you groan in delight. You'd forgotten how good he was at that. Flushed with heat from your groin you tell him so.

"Fuck ED, you're good at that."

He moans in delight at the statement, a sound that reverberates through you in the best way adding to the fire in your belly. Jegus, you didn't know that praising him would lead to that. 

"Gog. How the fuck did you get tho good?" 

You try to hold on but you've been dripping and aching for half the night and the purple blooded idiot lets loose a whimper that brings your release way faster than you had wanted or planned. Eridan whimpered again as you cursed his name, yellow genetic material dribbling down his chin as he glared up at you. Clearly he hadn't planned for you to release so quickly and the angry in his face made you wonder if he thought that meant you were done with him. You weren't but you were going to fuck with him a bit before you let him know that.

"Tho, that will cover my expentheth right?" 

"Fuck no. That doesn't even come close. I should call the drones on you if you're not going to pay your due tab." 

You were about to remark back when Eridan realized how weak you'd let your psionic grip on him get. His arms whipped around and grabbed your hips, pushing you hard to the ground and straddling you before you could stop him. He ground hard against your softening bulge, his pants soaked through purple. His tongue was down your throat in a heartbeat and you could still taste yourself on his mouth. It's fucking gross and yet your bulge twitches, reawakening. He growls into your mouth before he slides to your neck, nipping hard and tearing your shirt to shreds without bothering to pull it off like a normal person.

You drag your talons along his back, scoring lines of purple in their wake before you hook them into his gills and pull. You know loves the burn of it when he draws blood on your collarbone and you arch into him. You try to roll him onto his back with that, the control in his hands for far to long but like always you've forgotten that he's got more muscle on you and he's using that now to keep you pinned in place. He bites a line down your chest and you hiss in pleasure at the sting and fail to notice the shifting of fabric until his legs are straddling your hips and all you feel his flesh against flesh.

Purple smears the grey between his legs and his bulge decides to entwine itself with yours. You dig claws into his plump ass and growl low and feral, daring him to make the next move.

He does and its not the one you expected. He lowers himself onto one of your bulges, the other still wrapped tightly around his and you both gasp at the feeling. His nook is soft, rippling around your coiling bulge and you tear flesh down his thighs. It just makes his hips twitch and that's all the encouragement he needs before he settles into a driving, grinding rhythm against you. He's been wanting this all night just like you, you can feel it in the way he moves his body on yours, you can taste it in his mouth as your blood and his mix to create the sweetest elixir. 

Its not long before you're spilling over again, staining the floor yellow, his purple following close behind. He collapses on top of you and you don't bother to push him off yet, even though the material from his bulge is starting to feel sticky and gross against your skin. You'd never admit it but you actually like the quiet moments like this, when you're both breathing heavy and trembling from the highs of each other's bodies and you get to hold him without worrying about what quadrant it falls under. You can't stay like this forever though and at some point he rolls off of you, onto the floor.

"Though you have now paid in full," Eridan's voice is husky and low with residual lust. "I have to inform you that you are not stayin' in one of my 'coons wwithout cleanin' off first. Off to the trap wwith you."

You'd complain but you're more than ready to be rid of the genetic stains and blood that coloured your grey skin. He ends up joining you both in the trap and in the recuperacoon and as you drift off, the bruised prince in your arms, you decide that Karkat gets to live another night. When you're sure Eridan is asleep you press a kiss to his forehead and try not to wonder about quadrants and just enjoy his body against yours. You sleep better than you have in years.


End file.
